Tormenta
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Una noche de tormenta puede traer muchas cosas consigo... incluso los recuerdos mas valiosos de un pinguino que no conoce otra forma de expresarse, mas que con explosiones.


**El cielo pintaba un gris claro con una brisa suave, fría y húmeda, que lejos de incomodar a nadie aquel día, parecían estarlo disfrutando mientras duraba; después de una ola de calor la semana anterior, el fresco y las leves gotas de lluvia que se dejaban percibir durante algunos minutos sobre la enorme ciudad gris repleta de rascacielos, eran gratificantes en grado sumo.**

**Hasta los humanos parecían de mejor humor, haciendo menos ruido del acostumbrado con sus coches y se movían con suavidad al momento de caminar, pareciendo mas amables con el resto de personas con quienes cruzaban el camino, tal vez esperando con ello agradar a los cielos y que esto continuase con la racha que había comenzado en aquel momento; en lo que era el Parque Central, en lugar de vaciarse debido a la amenaza de lluvias las personas comenzaban a llegar animadas por un día de descanso refrescante entre el césped que ya necesitaba algo que lo reviviese y los arboles que se mecían con suavidad, invitando a una siesta debajo de estos.**

**Dentro del zoológico las cosas no eran muy diferentes, los humanos ingresaban en este para observar a los animales a pesar del agua que caía con suavidad sobre sus cabezas, entreteniéndose y preguntándose si estos se darían cuenta de las peculiaridades del clima que les rodeaba, aunque aquello era imposible.**

**Pero donde estaban los pingüinos?**

**-Kowalski, informe de avance!**

**-Todo esta transcurriendo de acuerdo al plan, tenemos una suave precipitación y el clima esta perfecto para salir y recostarnos en la plancha a disfrutar del clima- respondió con una sonrisa suave el mas alto de los pingüinos mientras su líder que en aquellos momentos tomaba un café con un pequeño pez, mecía con suavidad su taza antes de asentir satisfecho**

**-Bien, esta vez no ha ocurrido ningún desastre con tu aparato y verdaderamente se ha mejorado el clima- cerró los ojos un segundo aliviado, había dudado en un inicio en que su soldado encendiese de nuevo aquel aparato climatico demencial, temiéndose una inundación o una tormenta pero después del calor de la última semana, no iba a esperar a que se secara su estanque de nuevo**

**Con una vez que habían tenido en aquella ocasión en que les vigilase el Oficial X había tenido demasiado, no esperaría a que se repitiesen aquellas condiciones y prefería arriesgarse a una semana de tormentas interminables a aquel odioso sol quemante sobre sus plumas.**

**-Skipper… no habrá… tormenta ni truenos, verdad?**

**La voz de cabo apareció de pronto, temerosa y asomandose por el borde de la enorme cadena cercana, con las aletas en la esquina de una de las bocinas y observando con aquellos enormes ojos claros a su capitán, que suspiró y se rascó la nuca; ese era otro de los motivos por los cuales dudaba si permitirle a Kowalski encender aquella maquina que atraía las lluvias. Era bastante consciente del temor de su soldado a los rayos a pesar de que en otras misiones se forzaba a si mismo a soportarlos, sabía que si podía evitarlos, era mejor así.**

**Pero tenía que pensar en general al final de cuentas y aquel calor estaba haciendo demasiado daño ya.**

**-No te preocupes joven Cabo, Kowalski esta manteniendo en revisión su maquina de lluvia y no pasara de una suave, agradable y fresca llovizna- sonrió el de ojos azules dejando su taza en la mesa y colocándose las aletas en la cadera observó al mas joven de su equipo- verdad Kowalski?- preguntó cambiando su tono por uno severo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y observaba a su teniente que rápidamente asintió mientars apretaba su sujetapapeles**

**-A menos que haya algún evento que cambie la polaridad de los circuitos integrados al equilibrador de protones que permite que los elementos básicos del agua sean unidos y atraídos hacia…- comenzó el pingüino mientras su líder levantaba una ceja**

**-Kowalski…**

**-Pero en todo caso, no pasara nada- terminó rápidamente sonriendo esperaba tranquilizadoramente pero aquello no convenció al mas joven que compuso una expresión contrita mientras se encogía en su lugar; Skipper suspiró negando con la cabeza antes de acercarse al otro y colocarle una aleta en el hombro**

**-Tranquilo Cabo, todo estará bien- afirmó el mas grande sonriendo mucho mejor que su subordinado mientras el joven asentía un poco mas relajado- ahora, salgamos a entretener a las masas y a disfrutar de este dia- afirmó**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Había transcurrido una tarde realmente tranquila y agradable.**

**Los humanos que asistieron al zoológico aquel día aunque no eran muchos, si habían sido la cantidad suficiente como para poner de mal humor a Alice, que no paraba de quejarse sobre lo que tenía que atender cuando pensaba que tendría libre el día; la música del zoológico sonaba extrañamente hueca a través del suave sonido de la lluvia que había aumentado apenas su intensidad comenzando a apreciarse en charcos dispersos aquí y allá sobre el pavimento.**

**Después de unas horas, los animales se veían ya en el descanso de las puertas cerradas del zoológico por aquel dia mientras el aroma de la cena callejera llegaba hasta sus narices.**

**Un poco mas allá, Julién se quejaba con Maurice del servicio poco agradable de los humanos que no les llevaban de aquellos alimentos con aceite y papas de los que tanto hablaban y disfrutaban; solamente una vez les había probado cuando un niño descuidado dejó su comida en el borde del hábitat y esta cayó en su interior. Desde entonces, insistía en comer algo similar cada fin de semana.**

**Marlene se resguardaba de la lluvia dentro de su madriguera y observaba con cansancio como las nubes hacia poco de un tono gris claro comenzaban a oscurecer cada vez mas y mas.**

**Un ligero relámpago cruzó por completo el cielo de Nueva York, iluminándole y haciendo que se encogiera mas de un corazón en la gran ciudad, sobre todo al dejar escuchar su voz a través de esta, rebotando en los muros de los altos edificios y haciendo temblar los cimientos del zoológico donde el pequeño cabo emitió un quejido muy leve mientras observaba con temor el cielo sobre sus cabezas.**

**Los pingüinos continuaban afuera, aprovechando para refrescarse cuando la lluvia arreció de poco en poco, haciendo levantar una ceja al líder del escuadrón mientras el mas alto ya comenzaba a hacer unos cálculos nuevos; por su lado, Rico observaba totalmente encantado aquel espectáculo de luces sobre sus cabezas.**

**Le encantaban los relámpagos, los rayos y todo aquello. Se trataba de un poder quemante y fulminante, mas allá de lo que podía conseguir por su cuenta con sus explosivos y armas; no era un genio como Kowalski así que no podría inventar nada que comparara su poder al de aquel fenómeno de la naturaleza. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, lo único que le mantenía en el equipo, era que estaba lo suficientemente insensibilizado a muertes y demás cosas como para soportar cumplir con trabajos que otros pingüinos no harían.**

**Al final de cuentas, estar loco no era tan malo.**

**-Kowalski… que es esto?- preguntó Skipper colocando sus aletas en su cintura mientras observaba como el frio se hacía un poco mas intenso al tiempo que la lluvia golpeteaba con mas fuerza contra el suelo y la oscuridad caía como una cobija gruesa sobre ellos**

**Un nuevo relámpago cruzó esta vez con mas fuerza sobre ellos, haciendo emitir un leve grito al mas joven que se escondió detrás de su líder que abrió los ojos y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza al otro**

**-Controlate joven Cabo! Es solo la voz de mama naturaleza, no se supone que le tengamos miedo a mama naturaleza!- exclamó**

**-No tengo miedo de mama naturaleza, pero los rayos son otra cosa- dijo bajito el pingüino cubriendo su pico con las aletas mientras se encogía un poco mas sobre si mismo**

**El líder de equipo suspiró pasándose con desespero la aleta sobre la cabeza mientras el mas alto negaba**

**-Hay que ir al meteorolón y tratar de hacerle un leve reajuste- explicó el mas alto ante la mirada grave de Skipper, que entrecerró los ojos aun mas molesto y el otro sonrió con timidez ocultándose un poco detrás de su sujetapapeles- solo un pequeñísimo ajuste…**

**-Todo lo que haces siempre necesita solo un pequeñísimo ajuste y terminamos en un problema de proporciones apocalípticas…- gruñó el pingüino líder antes de negar con la cabeza y apuntar con su aleta al del flequillo que continuaba sonriendo en dirección al cielo- Rico! Deja de soñar y pon atención!**

**El aludido gruñó de mala manera, no le gustaba que lo distrajesen de lo que le gustaba pero no tenía opción, era su líder quien le llamaba por lo que a paso renqueante, se acercó.**

**-..ue!?**

**-Te quedarás aquí en la base junto con Cabo- explicó señalando con un movimiento de cabeza al mas joven que parecía no estar prestando atención excepto al hecho de que alguna de esas luces no cayese sobre su cabeza; el de la cicatriz en el pico levantó una ceja antes de rodar sus ojos con molestia- iré con Kowalski al campanario para tratar de arreglar este problema, mientras, estarás a cargo y quiero regresar y encontrar entera la base, comprendeis?**

**Rico asintió cansinamente con un seco movimiento de cabeza**

**-Bien!- exclamó Skipper satisfecho con eso antes de silbarle a su teniente- Kowalski! Hora de irse!**

**-Si Skipper!- afirmó este antes de que un torrente de agua cayese de golpe sobre sus cabezas; la lluvia repentinamente se había convertido en un ataque de gotas que golpeaban fuertemente sus cabezas y los cuatro se sacudieron, empapados como si hubiesen ingresado en las altas olas del mar Antartico**

**El sonido de la tormenta era cada vez mas fuerte mientras el viento aumentaba su velocidad y Cabo se dejaba caer al suelo, tratando de mantenerse de pie**

**-Procedan a sus puestos, ahora!- gritó Skipper a través del viento y con movimientos torpes, él y el mas alto comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la entrada de aquel sitio**

**Rico por su parte tan solo se cubría con una aleta, sonriendo ante el espectáculo dantesco que se les presentaba, Kowalski de nuevo había metido la pata y aquello había pasado de ser una alegre llovizna estival a una lluvia con una fuerza parecida a la de una tormenta tropical; en su propia visión de las cosas, aquella situación era maravillosa, una muestra del enorme poder de la naturaleza, incontrolable, salvaje y libre, tal y como le gustaba a él…**

**La perfección en sus propias palabras.**

**-Rico!**

**Este suspiró un poco antes de voltear y abrir un poco mas sus ojos; él por su tamaño y peso podía resistir aquellos vientos, acostumbrado a estar de pie durante bastante tiempo contra estos enAntartica pero Cabo aún era muy pequeño para aquello por lo que en ese momento, se aferraba a como podía de la placa de cemento que se encontraba debajo de ellos, con las pequeñas patas hundidas en el agua de su piscina y resbalando a través del concreto.**

**No estaba seguro de su resistiría todo el tiempo en el agua si llegaba a caer en esta.**

**Recordaba que cuando ambos se encontraban en la Base Madre, el mas joven de los cuatro no había logrado entrenar bajo condiciones de ese tipo, aunque las había enfrentado en otras misiones, nunca estas fueron parecidas a las de una tormenta con vientos tan poderosos como los que normalmente corrían en la placa en invierno; Manfredi siempre protegía en ese sentido a los masjóvenes hasta que tenían la estatura y el peso indicados para hacer frente a aquel tipo de inclemencias.**

**En un momento cuando el mas joven estaba por caer al agua con los ojos totalmente cerrados, el mas grande aferró con fuerza su aleta y le estiró de regreso a su lado, sosteniéndole contra su cuerpo mientras el viento rugía en respuesta a aquel acto, haciendo parecer como que reprobaba algo como aquello; el de la cicatriz suspiró cansinamente, aunque disfrutaba de aquello ya sabía que al día siguiente Skipper les pondría a limpiar todo el desastre que aparecería en el zoológico, entre arboles y ramas y hojas caidos por todos lados, tuberías tapadas y demás ya que ellos habían sido los causantes.**

**En realidad el causante era Kowalski pero para Skipper, era responsabilidad del equipo.**

**No habría remedio.**

**Un leve sonido le hizo despertar de sus cavilaciones y ver hacia abajo donde el mas joven tenía su rostro hundido entre sus humedas plumas, gimiendo y temblando mientras lloriqueaba por lo bajo, los truenos eran ensordecedores y la tormenta en verdad hacia parecer que estaban al borde del fin del mundo; para Rico aquello normalmente le causaba repulsión pero…**

**Skipper**** lo había dejado como responsable.**

**Y lo viese por donde lo viese, aunque fuera un soldado, Cabo era muchísimo menor que él.**

**Soltó un leve gruñido suave mientras levantaba una aleta y la comenzaba a pasar por la cabeza del mas joven, tratando de tranquilizarle y hacerle que dejara de poner atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor; sus gruñidos continuos parecían comenzar a distraer al de ojos claros, que levantó un poco la mirada a través de las plumas mojadas del otro como dejando de concentrarse en los horribles sonidos que les rodeaban.**

**El de la cicatriz en el pico asintió una vez, antes de abrir los ojos enormemente y apartarse violentamente hacia un lado con todo y el mas joven; donde antes estuvieran parados, una lámina había golpeado con fuerza, dejando resquebrajado el cemento en el suelo, dando fe a que si no se hubieran movido, ambos en aquel instante estarían muertos. Rico había reconocido aquello, era parte del techo de lamina del hábitat de la jirafa.**

**De nuevo el mas joven tembló empapado y congelado a lo que el mas grande le gruñó y apuntó con la cabeza la entrada de la base, donde aún se observaba el plato de comida; este no había salido volando afortunadamente porque se trataba de una pieza de su entrada, que Kowalski mantenía unida a un deslizados en el suelo lo que les dejaba tanto levantarlo de su sitio como dejarlo cerrado firmemente si lo necesitaban, como cuando el frailecillo había invadido, sellando el plato en su lugar.**

**Sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba concentrarse por lo que a pasos pequeños y dificultosos debido al viento que trataba de hacerles caer, llegaron a la entrada; el mas alto se agachó en el suelo, aún sosteniendo contra su cuerpo al mas joven y empujó el plato de lamina, dejando ver la entrada hueca por donde el agua y varias hojas humedas no dejaban de entrar apenas abierto un nuevo escape.**

**Empujó lentamente al mas joven hacia el interior, usando su propio cuerpo tendido sobre el hueco para permitirle el ingreso, antes de él mismo dejarse caer con dificultad y cerrando por fin, la entrada sobre sus cabezas: al fin estaban a salvo ambos.**

**Abajo, la suave luz anaranjada y calida les recibió mientras Rico soltaba un suspiro de alivio y se sacudía cual perro el agua de las plumas, dejando salir su lengua en un gesto de satisfacción; por su lado, un leve estornudo le hizo voltear para ver al mas joven tratar de explimir sus plumas a un lado para no mojar toda la base.**

**-Oh cielos…- murmuró Cabo- me voy a resfriar- gimió antes de que la luz de la base se esfumase con un estruendo que sacudió de nuevo sus alrededores**

**Su chillido resonó en todas partes mientras se cubría con las aletas en medio de la oscuridad.**

**Un segundo después, algo suave y caliente se había depositado sobre su cabeza mientras sus plumas eran secadas de poco en poco; aunque no veía nada, asomó su clara mirada por entre sus aletas, escuchando la respiración ronca detrás suyo.**

**-Rico?**

**El otro no respondió, tan solo continuaba secando la cabeza del otro que cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose cada vez mas tranquilo.**

**El mas grande de los dos comenzaba a recordar.**

**Cuando él se encontraba reciente en las filas de uno de los tantos grupos que respondían a Manfredi. Nadie le entendía ni un poco pero al menos ahí, hacían un esfuerzo por hacerlo; algunos pensaban que se trataba de un idioma, no entendían que era debido a un accidente el que no pudiese articular palabra como el resto de los pingüinos, lo cuál lo frustraba, sacando todo aquello en su forma tan extremista de enfrentar el peligro.**

**Lo que no podía poner en palabras, podía ponerlo en explosiones.**

**Cabo en ese entonces, era apenas un polluelo. Ya lo había visto antes, cuando sus padres al igual que muchos otros habían llevado a sus pequeños a una selección temprana para la Armada, siendo el mas joven uno de los pre seleccionados por Manfredi, a instancias de uno de sus soldados que Rico conocía bastante bien puesto que nunca se despegaba del de ojos castaños; sonrió al recordar aquello, en ese entonces Skipper le parecía un idiota que no podía ver por si mismo nada y que seguía ciegamente al mas grande.**

**No estaba equivocado en el sentido del otro pingüino de seguir sin cuestiones a su líder pero si en el sentido de no darle crédito por pensar por su propia cuenta.**

**Cuando pasaron la primer semana de revisión, era evidente que aquella pequeña bola de pelusa no era apto para ser un soldado; o eso le parecía al ver como los polluelos de mayor tamaño se metían con este y el mas joven tan solo se cubría sin devolverles el golpe. Eso lo fastidiaba bastante, al menos en su opinión, nunca podría ser un soldado si dejaba que se metieran con él.**

**Y entonces…**

**-Porqué no lo has ayudado?**

**Manfredi**** observaba al de la cicatriz que emitió un gruñido de molestia y un escalofrío le recorrió**

**-Entiendo… te parece demasiado débil, no es asi?**

**Su líder de turno le observó unos segundos antes de avanzar lentamente hacia donde las bolitas de plumón se mezclaban**

**-A ver, atención!- exclamó con fuerza haciendo saltar a los mas pequeños que le observaban algo asustados- es este el comportamiento de un soldado? Abusar de los demás?... a que han entrado a la armada entonces si nunca serán capaces de trabajar con los demás?... con soldados como ustedes, la única esperanza que tenemos es de matarnos entre nosotros!**

**-Es muy débil…- dijo de pronto un polluelo, el mas alto y gordito entre ellos con el cejo fruncido**

**-Si… no dice nada!- exclamó otro seguido de los gritos de los demás**

**El de ojos castaños les observó un momento antes de levantar una aleta, acallando a los pequeñuelos; entonces, se acercó a la pequeña bolita que temblaba en el suelo cubriéndose con las aletas y se inclinó sobre una rodilla- soldado…**

**El pequeño de ojos claros levantó la mirada y se paró derecho, antes de saludar con una expresión neutra**

**-Es verdad que no has dicho nada? Nada de nada?- preguntó despacio Manfredi mientras el mas pequeño negaba con la cabeza- que querían que dijeras?**

**-Donde escondían los dulces como premio para los mas pequeños señor- dijo con voz aguda el pequeñin observando a los ojos al adulto- pero eso no esta bien! Se supone que son para todos… no podía decirles… no es correcto- terminó con un gracioso acento británico, haciendo reir al de ojos castaños que levantó en brazos a aquel pequeño y asintió una vez antes de dirigirse a Rico, que levanto una ceja sin entender porque la sonrisa de su superior**

**Este movió una aleta, llamando a otro de los tenientes**

**-Dales un pequeño castigo a los pequeños malcriados, se suave que aún son crías- pidió antes de ver a Rico que seguía sin entender; le hizo una seña para que comenzasen a caminar hacia otra parte**

**-A ti te ha parecido débil… pero si te has dado cuenta, nunca dijo nada a pesar de lo que le hacían… no te parece interesante, que es eso justamente lo que necesitamos?... que a pesar de lo que nos haga el enemigo, no abras el pico y te mantengas en tus ideas hasta el final… a mi me parece que será un gran soldado- sonrió mientras los dos observaban al pequeño que tan solo miraba por sobre el hombro del adulto en dirección del mar- otra cosa que hace a un buen soldado… es ayudar a tu compañero… sin importar si es el mas débil o el mas fuerte- su mirada se hizo algo triste observando al de la cicatriz que gruñó y volteó a otro lado- no hubieras deseado que te ayudaran? Alguien, el que fuera, en aquella ocasión?**

**El de las plumas alborotadas se quejó en voz muy baja, pasándose una aleta por la garganta. Todavía recordaba como varios habían observado lo ocurrido aquel día pero ninguno se había animado a sacarlo de las garras de lo que parecía una muerte asegurada.**

**-Siempre hay que ayudar Rico… todos son tus compañeros, todos, adultos, ancianos, bebes… es nuestro deber… hacer aquello que los demás no hacen- terminó el de ojos castaños**

**Un tiempo después, Rico se encontraba sentado en un borde de hielo, observando el mar enfrente suyo.**

**Las palabras de su líder iban y venían una y otra vez, haciéndole pensar. Acaso era parte de él, el usar sus habilidades con aquellas cosas peligrosas para ayudar a los que tenía cerca? Su resistencia al dolor y su poco miedo a lo peligroso, eran realmente su mejor herramienta de ayuda?**

**-Disculpe…**

**El del pico con cicatriz volteó un poco para toparse con aquella bolita de pelos que se había acercado sin hacer ruido; el mas grande se puso nervioso, tal vez le reclamaría por no haberle ayudado cuando pudo hacerlo y por lo recientemente hablado con Manfredi, tenía que aceptarlo. Suspiró cruzándose de aletas y volteando a otro lado algo avergonzado, no le gustaban las regañinas en especial de un polluelo pero en cierta forma, sentía que lo merecía.**

**-Lo siento…**

**El mas grande, parpadeó un poco antes de ver confundido al pequeño, que parecía ruborizado y con los ojos húmedos; Rico levantó una ceja confundido, se estaba disculpando por el regaño deManfredi?**

**-Lamento… no haberte ayudado… cuando te paso lo que te haya pasado… de verdad lo siento- musitó el pequeñito comenzando a tocarse la punta de las aletas**

**Ahora si estaba completamente confundido el mas grande. Porque demonios se disculpaba de algo en lo que no tenía nada que ver el pequeño? Ni siquiera había nacido aquel polluelo, entonces, porqué se disculpaba de algo así!? Comenzaba a enojarle algo como aquello pero entonces… se puso de pie y le observó mejor. No, no se estaba disculpando por no ayudarle en ese momento, cuando todavía no nacía. Se estaba disculpando por no haber nacido a tiempo, por no haber sido ya un pingüino grande que pudiese ayudarle cuando nadie mas lo hubiera hecho, por no haber estado cuando se le necesitaba.**

**Se pasó una aleta por el rostro con cansancio y una sonrisa resignada.**

**Aquel polluelo era una cosa especial.**

**El mas pequeño trataba de secarse los ojos con una aleta cuando sintió otra sobre su cabeza y se sorprendió con encontrarse al arisco pingüino, sonriéndole con diversión mientras le asentía una sola vez; aquello había sido suficiente para el mas pequeño que sonrió con ganas, antes de retirarse corriendo y decidido, a esforzarse por ayudar en aquellos momentos a quien pudiera a partir de ahora.**

**De la misma forma, el de la cicatriz había decidido lo mismo, aprovechando al máximo su mejor cualidad.**

**Había sido aquella experiencia la que al final, había llevado a Manfredi a seleccionarlo como parte de su equipo oficial cuando le permitieron agregar a dos miembros mas; y fue aquello lo que le hizo votar a favor cuando Skipper sugirió que fuese Cabo la segunda elección de su líder al momento de integrar al segundo miembro. Realmente su palabra no contaba por no tener el rango para aquello pero al parecer había algo en su entusiasmo por la idea que hizo sonreir al almirante, que asintió dando a entender que aquella sugerencia la aceptaba totalmente.**

**En aquellos momentos, ese pequeño polluelo ya no era un polluelo, era un soldado hecho y derecho pero aún así, era el mas joven. Era su deber protegerlo. Observó unos momentos a este, que dormía tranquilamente mientras el de la cicatriz continuaba pasando distraídamente la toalla suavemente por su cabeza; soltó una risita gruesa y baja, negando con la cabeza antes de darle una leve palmatita encima al otro.**

**No importaba como lo viese, seguía siendo la misma bolita de pelos que trataba de ayudar mas alla de sus posibilidades pero que aún le temía a cosas como lo era la fuerza de la naturaleza.**

**Que**** remedio.**

**-Espero que ese "arreglito" no nos traiga una semana desertica de temperaturas cocinantes Kowalski! O te juro que te desplumo!**

**-Nada ocurrirá esta vez, mis cálculos han sido perfectos!- respondió el mas alto**

**-Eso dijiste la ultima vez!**

**Los dos pingüinos ingresaron por la entrada, completamente empapados y chorreando como si estuvieran recién salidos de la ducha y discutían a gritos, debido a que la tormenta continuaba por sobre sus cabezas pero esta vez, para irse atenuando de poco en poco; en un movimiento, algo grande cayo sobre ambos tirándoles al suelo y callándoles en el acto.**

**-Pero que dem…- farfulló Skipper tratando de librarse de aquella toalla que los rodeaba y entonces, sus ojos se fijaron en Rico- Ric..!**

**-SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- le soltó este frunciendo el cejo a través de la oscuridad colocándose una aleta en el pico**

**Kowalski se zafó al fin y sacó una pequeña lámpara de su bolsa de materiales que llevaba consigo, iluminando el lugar**

**-Que sucede?- murmuró Skipper antes de ver dormido a cabo- oh… entiendo… lo siento…- murmuró bajito**

**El de la cicatriz sonrió un poco antes de ver como losa otros dos comenzaban a discutir en voz baja nuevamente, pro ahora teniendo cuidado de no despertar al otro.**

**Rico suspiró antes de sentarse de espaldas con el otro y cerrar los ojos con cansancio.**

**Ojalá hubiese de nuevo una tormenta como aquella. Le gustaba recordar. Y mas cuando tenía un amigo tan querido cerca y que no tenía la mas minima idea de lo importante que había sido en su vida.**


End file.
